A new appearance
by WillBunny
Summary: My OC messes up part of his school, and is now working for money at a local park suck at summaries XP
1. A day at school

**Disclaimer: I don't own Regular show, Copyrighted material belongs to J.G Quintel and Cartoon Network Studios.**

**Any characters you didn't see in Regular show are mine. This is an OC story with the normal Regular show characters. Please don't sue me because I do not have a lawyer. Under lined means where the scene is, italics mean thoughts or time. Also rated T for a few things. Enjoy!**

The fading sunlight found its way onto my face. I groaned, attempting to go back to sleep. I was a blue jay, 12 years old. I had my hair...I mean feathers spiked to the left side of my face. I had four tail feathers, blue and white striped. My legs were gray, the same as my beak. My left and right wing had one black stripe on both wrists, and 2 white stripes on my fingertips. I was 5 ½ feet tall and I all I wore were my black pajamas. When I couldn't go back to sleep, I checked the time on my alarm clock. It read _5:59 am._

"Crap..." I muttered. I slowly got up from my bed, and stretched for a while. I walked out of my room and straight to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror by the time I opened the door.

_Woah, I look like a serious freak..._I thought. I grabbed my brush, and fixed my feathers neatly as I could. I then took hold of my toothbrush and toothpaste. After 2 minutes, my teeth were clean. I went straight to my room, noticing my little sister, Daniel, was playing with my comic books. Daniel was 9 years old, 4 feet tall and was a red cardinal. She looked more feminine than usual and was wore her favorite teddy bear pajamas.

"Daniel! How many times do I have to tell you, don't touch any of my comic books!" I screamed. She had a red crayon in her hands and she was drawing mustaches on everything. She told me that since I was grounded from video games, tv, and comic books, she could do anything she wanted and not get in trouble. I fumed and told her to get outside as I changed for school. I put on a green plaid shirt with no pants. I saw myself in the mirror and noticed something: I looked way better without pants. So I decided to just go to school kind of naked. I forgot to mention how I got grounded. It was a few weeks ago when I tried to pull a prank on my sister. I had a bucket of cinnamon at the front door for when she got home from school. When she tries to wet it, it would become a cement like substance. Instead, my dad got in the way and did what I wanted Daniel to do. After 12 days, I was banned from anything I found "fun". I walked out to the kitchen, and I saw Daniel sitting on one chair, my dad sitting across from her, and my mom cooking pancakes near the stove.

"Morning Leon, how was sleep?" My dad asked, taking a sip from his coffee. He was a red cardinal like my sister, and wore a tan long sleeved shirt with a black and blue striped tie. He wore brown pants with black loafers.

"Fine..." I answered. "But I had a hard time going back to sleep."

"What was that last part?" My mom questioned. I had realized I muttered the last part a little loud. I shook my head and said it was nothing. I sat down next to my dad and grabbed a plate of strawberry and banana pancakes with lightly spread syrup on top. As I took a bite, my eyes lit up with excitement. It was like eating candy in a breakfast! I ate about 15 pancakes until it was _6:45_. I announced I had to go but my mother asked why I had no clothes on. It took me at least a minute to come up with a lie and I responded that all my clothes were dirty. She then nodded and handed me my backpack. I grabbed my phone from the counter, but ran to my room to change into tan cargo shorts. As I walked to the door, I noticed a familiar figure sitting on her bike, waiting for me.

* * *

"What took you so long feather head?" She asked. Her name was Selena, but she preferred Serene. She was a black and white eagle, with a swirl design on her back and chest. She wore a tank top with shorts, but the bottom parts looked as if she cut them with scissors. Her feathers covered the right side of her face, and each time she would blow them out of the way. She had no shoes just like me, and she had her purse on her shoulder.

"Hey, I wanted to sleep more. It's either happy sleep or complete boredom," I joked. "Besides, my mom would force me to go anyways." I grabbed my skateboard, and prepared to skate beside her. When I was about to ask her if she wanted to race, our eyes met. I had light brown eyes, hers were crystal blue. As we stood there for a few minutes, I felt a strange spark. Just then, Serene blinked. (Selena will be known as Serene a few times)

"We...better go to school bird brain." It was all I heard from her as she biked her way to the school's direction. I then skated my way, following her. I did a few tricks along the way, on the railing, streets, and benches.

* * *

The school:

We then made our way to the school, she just parked her bike, and quickly vanished into the crowd of her friends. As I walked towards my locker, I noticed a person I hated ever since the 6th grade: Justin Maroon. He was a black fox with red eyes. He was talking to his girlfriend, Gina until they both saw me. Gina was the same as Justin, but her eyes were purple.

"Yo, bird-for-brains. Long time no see. You remember Gina right?" He spoke with a deeper voice than mine. He and Gina wore a black shirt that read: Yeah, I'm that gorgeous. Gina wore short shorts, and Justin wore jeans that were ripped to his knees. Each time I saw him I grew angrier by the minute.

"Yes, I remember her." I responded as I opened my locker, only for Justin to slam it shut and laugh. As I grew even angrier, he started making jokes on how I would end up alone, how I looked, and how Selena, aka Serene, would rather hand out with HIM instead of ME! About then, I snapped. I grabbed him by the hair and smashed his face into the nearest locker besides mine.

"Wrong move jackass." Justin growled, wiping the blood from his nose and taking off his shirt, revealing his tattoos. He did a strange hand gesture, and one of his tattoos appeared across his whole forearms. _What the hell? _I thought. Before I had time to react, he punched me in my gut, sending me flying to 3 people. Just then, I realized that a almost the whole school were watching the fight. The 3 then pushed me back into the ring, and a balled my fists, ready to strike. I punched, jabbed, even round-housed him in the face, but he didn't even flinch! It was if he had super powers. (AvengeEightFold, If you are reading this, I am deeply sorry for using your Enchanted Ink idea. When I read Birds of a Feather, this came up in my head)

"I forgot to explain, these tattoos are made from Enchanted Ink! I'm practically invinsible you dumbass!" He gloated. I grew so angry, I punched him straight in his snout, which surprisingly caused him to fly to the other end of the hallway. I was so blinded by fury that I didn't even notice. I pushed the crowd aside, and grabbed him by the neck before he could stand. I then started punching him harder than before, causing him to bleed. Before I could strike the final kill blow, I heard a familiar voice.

* * *

(Thanks for reading! Please review and be honest! :D)


	2. From one thing to another

**Disclaimer: I don't own Regular show or anything with it. All copyrighted stuff belongs to J.G Quintel and Cartoon Network Studios.**

**I'm back! I'm not 100% sure what happened to the first chapter so I'll try to fix it. Enjoy!**

"You idiot! What are you doing?" I turned around to find Serene grabbing me by the shoulder and slapping my 15 times. I snapped back into reality and looked at Justin. He looked like someone repeatedly smashed him into concrete mixed with acid! _Did...I do this?_ I thought. Justin then got up, angrier than before with all of his tattoos glowing bright white. His eyes were completely red, his tail was flickering like fireworks. I got up quickly and prepared myself for anything.

"Now, you pissed me off!" Justin shouted. Within a second, he appeared right in front of me, grabbed me by me neck, and threw me into a wall.

When I opened my eyes, about 15 walls were broken through, I then felt most of my bones crushed or broken. I weakly jerked my head to my chest. There was something sticking through my stomach...a piece of metal? It was impossible for me to see it; my feathers seemed like they were dark purple, blurry and red. I could barely focus on what happened. I noticed people were surrounding me, and Justin grabbed me by my chest. I then noticed Serene being constricted by Gina, whose tattoos were glowing as well. I noticed that Serene was crying. I then noticed people taking pictures of the fight. Justin smirked evilly and repeatedly kicked me in the stomach, then smashed my beak. It felt awful, so much pain and misery ran through my entire body. I then heard millions of odd voices running through my head.

* * *

"He's a goner."

"There's no way he can win!"

"Someone call the cops! This man is insane!"

I then heard an odd chuckle. It made my spine feel as if it was being stabbed with a butcher knife. When I tried to speak, I saw a man with a leather jacket, with the hood over his head. He wore dark blue jeans and black shoes. He had a scythe on his back, and he had a motorcycle behind him. He tapped Justin's shoulder and Justin let me go.

"Eh, kid. You caused a lot of trouble with me son." He spoke, using a British accent. Justin was this man's son? The scythe, the deadly motorcycle, the dark laugh, it all made sense to me.

"D...death." I let out with a weak sigh. It was all I could say until my body felt lifeless.

* * *

**Serene's POV**

Once I saw Leon's body lay there, dead, my heart broke into a million pieces. I couldn't control myself, but I pushed Gina away from me and grabbed Death by his jacket. As I did this, my body felt cold.

"What did you do to Leon? Tell me!" I cried. Tears were streaming down my face, and one on my beak. I looked up at Death's face, and he just laughed. How could he laugh! One of my friends, the very one that helped me through thick and thin, is dead! He slowly stopped laughing, and started to speak.

"Sorry miss, your friend 'ere just picked the wrong fight. I can bring him back for a price." He answered. I let him go, and he walked up to Leon's body. He moved his body to he would sit upright, stepped back, and shot a loogie into Leon's beak! I heard about 33 people throw up or at least say, "Aw, gross! I'm never swallowing saliva again!" As we all watched, Leon sprung up, as if he was choking. He must have swallowed it. He shook his head a few times, and looked at his body. Smiling that he was alive again, I ran up to him and gave him a huge bear hug.

* * *

**Leon's POV**

I woke with a start, coughing and choking. I felt saliva and mucus in my throat, which wanted me to throw up all of my organs. After I recovered from that horrible moment, I saw Serene run up to me and hug me tighter than 1500 strong men combined. I wanted for her to let go, but she was so happy I just went with it. After she let me go and I could breathe in peace, we noticed the piece of metal was gone, and my beak was normal. But my bones were still broken. Death walked up to me and spoke in a soft whisper.

"Listen kid, your friend here wanted me to bring you back. Since I did that, I need payment." He laughed, winking and eyeing Serene. Realizing this, I begged him not to take her faster than the speed of light. Almost everyone was surprised at this, even Death and Serene. Inculding me! Death thought for a moment and agreed. He said that he has a million deaths to deliver anyways. And with that, he opened up a portal, got on his motorcycle, and rode away. Within 45 minutes, the ambulance was here. They carried my body into the car, Serene came of course, and they used any medical stuff to help me breathe.

* * *

The hospital:

By the time it was _5:15 PM_, I was covered in a few gauze, and they had a heart monitor connected to me for each beat of my heart. Mom, dad, Serene, and Daniel were with me in my room. One by one, they each yelled at me and gave me a lecture on the previous event. After each lecture, we all shared a long laugh, and made a few jokes. My sister must have seen Serene eyeing me nervously, because this is what she said...

"Mommy? Daddy? Can you walk me to the bathroom?" I had no idea what Daniel was talking about, she was old enough to walk on her own. Then I realized she winked at me, then Serene, and battered her eyes at my parents! My heart nearly froze, she set this up so we would get some alone time! My parents stood in awe at this and walked her to where the bathroom was, leaving only two birds in the room...Serene and me.

"Hey...Leon? What caused the fight with Justin?" She asked, repeatedly shifting her legs and giving an emotional body language. My heart raced faster than Road Runner from Looney tunes. I thought for 5 minutes, and told her how Justin made jokes about me. Luckily, I left out the part when he said Serene would hang out with him than with me. Serene only nodded, and sat closer to me on my bed. I guess we were both nervous, because both of us noticed we were blushing intensely. To my surprise, Serene scooted closer, looked at me deeply, and started to lean towards me, with her beak perked as if she was kissing...me! Just then, a bird came in. His feathers were black and white, and his beak was brighter than mine, same as his legs. He noticed we were about to kiss, and he burst out laughing! Serene pulled away quickly, which kind of sucks. We got close for out beaks to touch, and the same spark I felt this morning came back.

"So, I guess I'll leave you two alone?" He joked, walking back to the door. Serene pulled him to sit down, which I thought it was OK. We started to talk for a while until the doctor came in with my family.

"Good news, your bones will be healed in about two weeks." The doctor said, checking his clipboard. As he walked out, my mom shot me a dark glare.

"S-something w-wrong?" I stuttered. To be honest, my mom is the WORST person to mess with! There was this one time when I threw a party at the house...on second thought, it's too horrible to talk about it. Long story short, I got the bad end of the problem.

"Your principal called. He said you got out of school suspension and you have to pay off the damages." She answered, holding a picture of what happened. It looked like a planes hit the school straight down 15 times. (Just for everyone to know, this compares the horrific event of 9/11. It horrifies me to compare that awful event from the fact I was born a year before it happened. Once again, I am truly sorry if anyone recognizes the thought)

"But, how am I supposed to pay off the damage?" I asked. It only took a heartbeat for my mom to toss me a newspaper with over 30 ads circled with a pen. I looked over each one, and looked at Serene, showing her the newspaper. She only nodded and offered to help me with my job search.

* * *

Two weeks later:

About 2 weeks have passed, and I've ruined 25 job meetings! 10 were clothes shopping jobs, 6 were restaurant jobs, and 8 were jobs on gaming arcades and game shops. Obviously, I wanted to go for the gaming jobs but my mom screwed THOSE up. She kept saying I was better than this, and denied each one. About 8 of those gaming shops wanted me too! 12 hours passed, and there was only 1 job application I had to go through. I was walking with Serene to an address that read: 300 Park. When we stopped by the gate, we saw a golf cart driving close to us. The man driving it had a head the size of a giant lollipop, and he wore and old fancy outfit. He stopped close to us and gave us a childish greeting.

"Why hello! You must be looking for a job here at the park I suppose?" He let out with a giggle.

"Yes, I am. I was wondering if a job was available here." I answered, rubbing the back of my neck. Was this guy for real? He looks like he could be my great grandfather! As much as I wanted to complain, I kept my mouth shut. I shook his hand and introduced Serene. She bowed, like she was in a dress. Speaking of outfits, I wore a blue tanktop and dark blue jeans. Serene wore a mini skirt with a small shirt to where you could see her stomach. Her shirt was tight enough for you to see it was messing up her lady pecs. Every 5 minutes, I snuck a little peak at them just to receive a painful punch in the shoulder. Then the strangest thing happened.

"I am Pops. Would you like payment now Leon?" He offered. I quickly said yes, but Serene punched me in the stomach and shot me a dirty look. Pops shook his head at this and took out...a lollipop? Both Serene and me were shocked at this, but didn't show any signs of it. Pops offered us to take a ride on the golf cart, which we did, and we arrived at a house in the center of the park. It wasn't half bad, but I thought maybe I could live there when I can move out. I had a strange feeling that this park was more than it appeared...

(Thanks for reading ppl! Also, sorry if you didn't like Leon having a death experience! Please R&R and give me any ideas!)


	3. Meeting the crew

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I was typing Mina's discovery for chapter 2. DONT TOUCH MY DR PEPPER!**

* * *

**Serene's POV:**

Pops was kind of weird, but Leon and I played it cool. As we rode around the park, Pops decided to give us a tour. We saw the park rock gardens, some trees and fountains, and some other junk. Each time Pops had to make a swift turn, I slide close to Leon. I hated it when that happened, but I enjoyed it too. We soon got close to the park, and we noticed a few people. A gumball machine, a ghost, a white yeti, another blue jay, a brown raccoon, and a weird green overweight freak. _This should be good..._I thought. As Pops parked the car, the gumball machine looked at us, and he was upset.

"Where have you been? Pops, you know we-" He stopped and looked at me. He rubbed his eyes, then looked at the other blue jay. "This isn't happening. There is only one Mordecai." He continued. The blue jay, who I assume was Mordecai, walked up to Leon and looked at him blankly. Mordecai was cute, but as tall and as old as he was, I suppose he's in his 20's. _He doesn't look as good as Leon-_I tried to stop thinking about it and mentally slapped myself. Leon and I are just friends...aren't we?

* * *

**Leon's POV:**

So far, besides the driving, this day has gone good. I met another blue jay named Mordecai, an immature raccoon named Rigby, a yeti called Skips, Benson who is a gumball machine, HighFiveGhost, a ghost with a hand sticking out his head, and an overweight green dude named Mitch, but he prefers MuscleMan. After we all knew each other, I had to get an interview with Benson. As everyone walked to the office, I wondered how this would go down. Just as Benson closed the door, everyone's ear close to the door, except MuscleMan and HighFiveGhost. I sat on one chair and Benson sat behind the office desk.

"OK, Leon. Why should I hire you to work at the park?" Benson asked. I had a feeling he didn't want to do anything with this. I thought for a moment, wondering on what I could say. Then I thought of an idea.

"Well, I have the sharpest eyes in my family. That means I can spot anything from a mile away, such as trash someone threw on the ground, or a falling leaf. I can organize 15 warehouses within 2 days, and I know a few things on lawsuits." Most of the stuff was true, except the warehouse thing. I looked down at my feet, and once I looked up, Benson's jaw was open.

"Your hired." He said this with the biggest smile I have ever seen. I smiled gladly, wiping my beak a little, and shook his hands. As I walked out the office, everyone acted like they didn't hear anything. I only shrugged and Serene asked if I wanted to walk with her. I nodded, but then heard Rigby.

"Good luck kid, she's a keeper." He snickered. Luckily, he was to my left, and Mordecai was next to him. Both of us punched Rigby, knocking him to the floor and watched as he slid to the top of the stairs and fell on each one. Everyone burst out laughing at this, except Rigby. Looks like this place might be a little normal after all...

* * *

(Looks like that's the end fellas! R&R for me! DONT TOUCH MY DR PEPPER!)


	4. Walking in the park

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating lately, had a huge project to do. And I don't really care much about mean reviews. Yes, I am a lazy bum. Can't wait for the summer! -Summer Time Lovin' Lovin in the Summer (Time) plays- FUUUUUUUUU! Anyways, enjoy and DONT TOUCH MY Dr. PEPPER!  
**

* * *

**Leon's POV:**

The walk wasn't half bad, each time some guy would whistle at Serene's mini skirt, I'd throw a rock at him, causing a fight. Each time I won, Serene kicked the guy and hugged me. Sadly, she stopped quickly and we kept walking. Sometimes, I wondered...would Serene and I make a good couple? How would everyone at school think? Worst of all, would Justin come back to kill me? After a few more hours, my phone rang. At the same time, so did Serene's.

"Hello?" I answered. I heard two voices, one screaming, and one one laughing. "Hello...?"

"What's up bird-freak?" The voices came from both our phones(Serene and me) and laughed even harder. "You love your families, right?"

"Oh my god...Justin what did you do?" Serene spoke. Her voice was shaky, and a little rough to hear.

"Yeah. Your family is here to Selena...their my property now, and you will be too." Justin chucked. "Also, Leon. Meet me at the Crash Pit at the park. I modified the thing to make it more 'interesting'. Be there at 12:00, noon." Right about then, Justin hung up. This had to be the worst day in my entire life...

* * *

**Serene's POV:**

As soon as the call ended, I ran as quick as I could to my house. Before I was at the gate, I felt someone grab my wrist.

"Come on Selena. We can't just run to our houses like this, I know it sounds harsh but-" Leon's voice tried to soothe me, but I didn't let him. I broke free from his grasp, looked at him, and back-handed him across his face. He stopped talking, and stared at me blankly.

"This is all your fault! If your didn't start a fight with him, our parents, our families wouldn't be anywhere near him! I hate you so much I wish I never even met you! Why don't you just do me a solid and don't ever talk to me, look at me, and forget about coming near my house. Your dead to me Leon." After screaming at him like that, I stomped my way back to my house. I took remembered I had binoculars, and used them to see Leon's face. He looked heartbroken; his eyes were completely pale, and he was standing on his knees with tears streaming down his beak. I put the binoculars away, and ran to my house. I only hoped that Justin was lying.

* * *

**Leon's POV:**

Have you ever felt like your life was destroyed after hearing a few words? Apparently, that happened to me. Sel- on second thought, I don't thing I'm allowed to say her name. She said I was dead to her. That she wished she didn't want to meet me. My heart ached, and I felt tears streaming down my beak. I fell to my knees, and cried. I usually don't but I couldn't control it. She was right though. I fought Justin, and he wants revenge. He captured both our parents, and now this. I got up, and slowly walked to my place. I walked up the porch, and touched the doorknob, but hesitated. If I was usually late, my mom would open the door rapidly, drag me in, and yell at me for being late. I opened the door, and silence washed over me. It was pitch black, and all your could hear was the wind. I coiled my hands into fists, and nearly crushed the doorknob.

"That's it Justin Maroon." I growled. You wanted a fight? You got one."

* * *

**(Looks like the end of chapter 4! Will Selena a.k.a Serene ever talk to Leon again? And what will the others think if they see Leon fighting? Now that Justin has their families, what will he do to them? DONT TOUCH MY Dr. PEPPER!)**


	5. Swimming in a pool of memories

**Hey pplz! I read the reviews, and its NOT the end OR the beginning, its somewhere in the middle. Maybe. Anyways, we'll see how it goes. And DONT. TOUCH. MY. Dr. PEPPER!**

* * *

** 3rd POV:**

Serene was able to reach her house, and what she thought was correct; Justin did kidnap her family. She turned on the lights, and closed the door behind her. She slowly opened the fridge, and took out her leftovers from the previous night. Serene slammed the fridge door, opened the microwave, and set it to two minutes. She slumped on the couch, miserable. The memories of her adventures with Leon swam inside her mind; they fought 50 guys, created dangerous 'projects', even shared ice cream. Serene wanted to clear her mind, but she started to remember her first time meeting the bird...

* * *

**Flashback: December 19**

Serene was at her school, sitting in homeroom alone. It was December, and most of the class were talking about what they wanted for Christmas. She sighed, and stared at the outside window. Just about then, the principal came in with someone.

"Greetings, students of class A-12." The principal spoke. Serene took a look at the person, who was leaning against the wall. He was a blue jay, well you, the audience, remember.

"Good morning principal Menders." Everyone but Serene replied. The principal glared at Serene, and she only scoffed.

"Anyways, I would like you all to meet your new classmate, Leon." The principal edged the blue jay to step forward, which he did, and he just waved. Most of the girls started whispering, but Serene could hear perfectly on what they said...

"He's cute."

"I wonder if he's single."

"He's got one gorgeous body."

"Yeah right, he's creepy if you ask me."

To Selena's surprise, she wished Leon was single. _I'm a better match for him than they are._ Selena caught herself think that. She just continued to look outside the window, being bored as usual. At one point, something caught her off guard.

"Leon, you will be sitting in front of Selena." The teacher announced. Everyone but Leon stared at Selena, who made a scene by falling out of her seat. Most of the students giggled, just to receive a lunch detention. Leon nodded, and walked up to Serene. He reached out his hand towards her, and offered to help her up.

* * *

**Serene's POV:**

After I fell on my back, I knew I would be the center of attention now. When I looked up, Leon held his hand out and offered to help me back on my feet. I blushed, because one, No person at school has EVER been nice to me. Two, I thought he was smiling, trying so very hard not to laugh. I eventually accepted, and got to my feet.

"Thanks..." I mumbled coldly. He just looked at me with a smug grin, and sat in his new seat. Before I sat down in mine, Mr. Menders told me that Leon would be in each class like mine. I wanted to throw up, but I just grunted and stared at the snow on the window.

It's lunch time. And so far I felt like an idiot around the blue jay. In science, we were talking about chemistry. I heard one girl talk about Leon and herself "creating a new form of chemistry". The embarrassing part is I got up and complained that she could never make any type of chemistry with him. In gym we played dodge ball, and everyone tried to hit me. I gotta say, the romantic part is when Leon caught 15 balls headed towards me, and sacrificed himself to be out instead of me. And after the game, I caught myself blushing and thanking him for it. This is what he said out of my surprise:

"No prob. Besides, I cant have anyone who's showing me the place hurt like this."

Here we are at the cafeteria, and everyone was sitting next to Leon. I sat alone, which always gets me in a bad mood. I thought it couldn't get any worse, but I was wrong about that.

* * *

**Leon's POV:**

It was fun being at this school, but I missed my first home. So far each class was funny, but I wondered if Selena even liked me. By the time I sat in the cafeteria, mostly everyone sat with me, complaining why I would protect Selena back at gym. The rest was the girls asking me to go to the movies. I shrugged at each one, and saw Selena at a table, alone and miserable. So I came up with an idea so she wouldn't feel the way she is now. I grabbed my tray, and slowly walked to where she was. I felt everyone stare at me, then trying to pull me back. They said some messed up things while I walked.

"Why sit with her?"

"She's hideous dude!"

"Don't even bother with that loser!"

I wanted to punch them straight in their faces, even the girls. I've heard the saying "Don't judge a book by its cover" and I wanted to test that. After I sat next to her, everyone groaned, and went back to their own table. I was glad about that, because that meant I wasn't popular anymore.

"Why did you come here?" Selena asked as she gave me a cold stare. I just shrugged at that.

"I just figured, you were lonely. So I came over to cheer you up. So I'm not allowed to?" I joked, pretending to grab my tray of food an go. When I turned around, she grabbed my shoulder.

"Stay," She laughed, with a happier look than before. "I haven't met anyone being nice to me like that." After that, we just talked about normal stuff. I told her I was planning on having a party next week, and asked her if she wanted to come. About 5 seconds passed, with her staring at me with her beak open. I stuck out my hand, and closed her beak myself, and received a punch to the shoulder.

"Yeah." Selena answered. "I'd love to go."

* * *

**Sorry! I didn't want to make this extra long, and I had a hard time deciding to put it into Leon's POV or Serene's. You can decide and DONT TOUCH MY Dr. PEPPER!**


	6. The party

**Hello there! This is now chapter 6 I believe, so I'll speed up to where the party was being set up. DONT TOUCH MY Dr. PEPPER!  
**

* * *

** Serene's POV: **

After accepting the invite to Leon's party, I made sure he sat next to me in math and some of the other classes. The party was a few hour away from starting too, but Leon became popular again. When we left the school, he told me the theme of the party was kimonos for girls and boys. I was a little confused, picturing everyone in girly dresses, but he explained that men would look tough and sophisticated. The girls were supposed to look cute or something. He showed me a picture of it for an example. I nodded, but then thought of a question.

"How are we supposed to get a kimono from japan?" He answered by shrugging and said "It's provided for anyone who says yes," and he walked to his house.

I ran up to my room and checked the time. _3:59 PM_. Good, I still have 5 hours to prepare my looks. _Wait, why am I doing this? It reminds me of those snooty mutants people call high school girls! _I thought. I know 100% for certain that I'm NOT doing this for Leon. He just trusts me to show him around the school. Luckily, Leon gave me his number (NOT LIKE WERE DATING!) in case I needed help. I took out my phone, and it turns out I already got a message from him.

**[Leon]: dnt wory got it under control ttyl serene :p**

I was a little surprised, then heard the doorbell ring. I was the only one at my house, so I was lucky I didn't have my dad here to be "overprotective". I opened the door and found a box marked: _From: Leon. To: Selena_. I dragged the box inside and ripped it open. I nearly gasped, because the item was a purple kimono, 15 roses sewn in, and a picture of Leon and the party being set up for the background. The background had so much Japanese junk with the best snacks! Also, with samurai swords, armor and a guy named Party Pete in a dude's kimono thing. _Doesn't Party Pete charge 50-80 dollars? _I thought. I just wondered how he got his parents to say OK...

* * *

**Leon's POV:**

"No."

"What? Why?"

"While we're on our anniversary, you have to watch your sister."

Right now I'm talking to my parents about the party I wanted, and so far it's not going well. I need something off their mind, and someone to watch Daniel. Then I got an idea.

"Come on, I can't protect her if a guy tries to rob us." I said. In about 15 seconds, they exchange looks.

"We're listening..." They sighed.

"I know a friend named Michael, He's really rich, but lives in a normal looking house. His place has everything Daniel would want, and a lot of butlers, and maids to take care of her. Just say the word, and Daniel will be safer than dad was before I dumped cinnamon in his feathers last year."

"I thought you said Daniel did that!" Dad protested. I covered my beak, realizing what I just did. (a/n: his dad forgot that until the first chapter- may 27)

"Would it matter? I grounded them both at that time." Mom interrupted. I was lucky I was only grounded from video games by then. Anyways, they looked at each other for a while and mom agreed. I looked at my dad, and about then mom persuaded him how this will teach me how to be responsible when I'm home alone. Dad nodded his head; I can start the party.

"Wooooooh!" I shouted.(a/n: like Mordecai and Rigby) Within at least 2 hours, Daniel, mom, and dad were already at their destinations. Mom left me some money, dad left snacks, and Daniel left me cologne and aspirin. _Awkward..._I thought. That's when I called Party Pete. He charged about 65 dollars for the party; 5 for the theme, 60 for bringing what ever I needed and to buy over 100 kimonos. They were pretty cheap too. (kimonos anyway ;3)

"Alright, the party starts when child?" Party Pete asked. I raised my right wing and motioned my fingers. _3...2...1..._

"Time to party!" A couple of jocks shouted, coming through the front and back doors. Everyone danced with Party Pete in their outfits I sent, but I sat by the door for Serene. I checked the time: _7:45 PM._ Aw man...Serene won't be coming. _Knock, knock, knock. _I guess I better open the door for ANOTHER girl who wants to ask me out...

"Hey, Leon. Looks like the party's going well." Serene's voice chuckled. I was glad, since she was the only "cool" person at the party besides the "man of the night". She followed me to my room, and closed the door and locked it. Nothing happened like what you think...

"Just because it's a party, doesn't mean you have to get laid." Serene scolded at me; I shook my head. Next, I grabbed a ladder to the attic, which was at my bed; We both climbed up and came out the attic window that lead to the front of the house. (on the roof)

_**[Just the way you are: by Bruno Mars plays in the background]**_

"The view is beautiful!" Serene giggled. "I haven't done something like this before since I was 5."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked. We both just laughed, and did a little star-gazing. I saw a few constellations and tried to sound smart. I messed up at least 15 times, and Serene couldn't help but laugh. In the end, we just sat closer to each other.

* * *

**Serene's POV:**

It was extremely fun. Until I saw a black limo being parked near the house. _Uh-oh._ I thought. About then, Leon started to speak.

"Hey, Serene? I know we only met for more that a few days, and I just wanted to say...I'm glad you came." He mumbled at a few times, then grasped my wing. We stared into each others eyes, until we leaned closer and...

* * *

**Sorry guys, even though I hate cliffhangers. Ill start the next chapter as soon as possible since I have 2 days left of school!**


	7. I don't know

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating very much, I got sick and I think it might be a cold. **

**Mom- "that's what you have! Use the Mucinex then!"**

**Me- NO! IT TASTES NASTEH! Anyways, enjoy chapter 7 while I run from my mom. Also this is still in Serene's POV back to the present time period.  
**

* * *

** Serene's POV:**

_ BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

…! Did I fall asleep? Anyways, I guess the dream was a little true, but Leon and I didn't try to kiss. I got up, walked in the kitchen, and opened the microwave. Turns out I left the food in too long it got cold again. I wasn't in the mood for eating it, so I just threw it in the fridge. I walked to my room and slumped on my bed. I felt really b_ad_ for yelling at Leon. Maybe I can see him tomorrow...

**_The next day..._**

I woke up softly today, then remembered that my family wasn't here; Justin Maroon still had him. _Damn...I forgot._ I thought. When I looked at the time it read 6:00. It wasn't the exact time to go to school, so I took a long shower and threw on a sweater and shorts. So I wear things that don't look like they match; wanna fight about it? _6:40. _I'm surprised I was in there for that long. I jammed a pop tart in the toaster, and made sure I had everything in my purse, then checked the news on TV.

"This just in: a 12 year-old blue jay is going to a park to fight the most ruthless and dangerous kid in town...Justin K. Maroon."

"That's right Mason. He was last spotted in the middle of the street, fighting 18 teenagers who were all armed with weapons. He took out all of them, like they were nothing. More on this story at 12."

I shut off the TV quickly. He actually fought off 18 teenagers on his own? Last time I checked, he just watches people fight, and never wanted to fight anyone. I wonder what set him off...?

**_Classroom A-12, 7:00 AM..._**

I couldn't see Leon anywhere in the classroom, and I started to get scared. I was able to hear a few people talk about him and Justin.

"Leon's got no chance. Justin had those tattoos remember?"

"He fought 18 teenagers. Half of them had guns!"

"I heard, he ripped one of their heads off, and smashed another guy's head with it!"

Now _that_ was some serious bull(CENSORED) There is no way Leon would do any of that type of stuff. I'm sure it's all a lie. But just to be sure I better go to the park and check with Mordecai and Rigby.

**_300 Park, 4:00 PM..._**

I walked around the entire park for hours. No sightings of Mordecai _or_ Rigby. That's when I got an idea. I jogged all the way to the house where the duo lived, and found them playing video games. Since they were too busy, I thought of a prank...

"MORDECAI AND RIGBY, GET BACK TO WORK OR YOUR FIRED!" I used my best Benson voice to scare them, and this is the reaction.

"AHH! RUN DUDE RUN!" Mordecai and Rigby screamed at each other. When they looked at me, I just fell on the floor laughing.

"Not cool Serene...You know how Benson yells at us like that." Mordecai said.

"It was worth it. Anyways, have you seen Leon?" I asked, after I jumped and landed next to Rigby, who was on the couch. Mordecai and Rigby just exchanged nervous glances, then went back to their game. _What the hell?_ I thought. So I got up, walked to where the game was plugged in, and pulled the plug.

"Hey!" The two complained.

"Is for horses, but grass is better." I joked. (a/n: learned that from my brother) "Now, tell me where Leon is."

"We haven't seen him." Rigby answered, trying to put the plug back into the outlet. Mordecai sighed, and did it himself.

"Dude, your hopeless when it comes to that." Mordecai began.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby threatened. Mordecai just handed Rigby his controller, and they replayed their game.

"What do you mean by that?" I edged on. If Leon didn't come to work, wouldn't Benson fire him?

"He didn't come to the park for daily chores. Did he go to school with you?" Mordecai replied. I shook my head. The two exchanged glances again, and turned off the game.

"What do we do? I saw the news and they said he fought off 18 guys with weapons." I whimpered. I was getting scared, since Leon is kinda like family to me. Right?

"We gotta find Skips." The duo said in unison.

**_Skips house..._**

"Yeah, he said he was going to the Crash Pit where Muscleman and HighFiveGhost destroyed vehicles. Why?" Skips explained.

"Serene said Leon's going to fight Justin Maroon." Mordecai responded.

"Wait, Justin Maroon? Death's step-son?" Skips questioned. _Step son? _I thought. _How many __children does Death have?_

"Yeah, and his girlfriend Gina is gonna be their too." I added. Skips grabbed a Gothic book from his bookshelf, and opened it up to a certain page.

"Justin Maroon isn't what he seems. He's actually half-wolf, half-demon. Gina is only complete wolf, but is an anthropomorphic like us. We need to find Leon and get him out of whatever he's gotten himself into soon. I have a bad feeling about what is to come." Skips warned. I was nervous on what he was talking about, and I was more worried what would happen to Leon...

"What do we do...?" I muttered.

"I...don't know Serene..." Mordecai stammered.

* * *

**Sorry for that ending. It's nighttime and I'm really tired. Luckily, I'll have the next chapter up soon. R&R for me!**


	8. Search and Rescue

**Morning guys. It's early, early morning and I'm still sick. The Mucinex is working though. Also, remember how I said I was a lazy bum? I only said that cause I'm not much of a drawer and I had a headache -.-' anyways, I'm planning on buying a drawing tablet and doing a better version of Leon the Blue jay. Enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

**_Story Recap..._**

_** Serene realized that Justin did kidnap her parents, and immediately puts the blame on Leon. After having a dream she claims to be "strange", she wants to apologize to Leon for saying the hurtful things that night, but was unable to since her blue jay friend was nowhere to be found. Everyone has heard that the blue jay and the dark wolf are going to fight at the Crash Pit, and millions of people are going to see the fight. Serene went to Mordecai and Rigby for help, but they were curious about Leon as well. After asking Skips, they now know that Justin is Death's step son and is more demonic than anyone else. Since Leon and Justin's girlfriend, Gina, are completely mortal, The four gather Benson, Pops, Muscleman, and HighFiveGhost to meet at the Crash Pit in order to save Leon from a horrible fate...  
**_

* * *

**3rd POV:**

Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, and Serene gather everyone to meet at the Crash Pit. The time is _11:55_ in the middle of the day. The Crash Pit looks _completely _different than before. Instead of a plain 300 feet below abyss, the Crash Pit is like a stadium, but not that big; just big enough to fill the hole. It's painted black and the top is covered in barbed wire. There were so many people inside that you could hear them from half a mile. People were in tents, trucks, minivans. They even slept like homeless people. Some were making bets on who would win, and everyone announced that this was actually a _tournament. _Millions of people were waiting in long lines; it seemed hopeless to _attempt _to get in.

"So...any ideas on how to get in?" Rigby asked. Everyone just looked at each other with blank faces. Within a second, Benson climbed on the highest nearby rock and gave a speech.

"HEY, EVERYONE! WHY BOTHER WAITING IN LINE IF WE CAN FORCE OURSELVES IN? WE WANT TO SEE THIS AND I'M NOT GOING TO MISS IT JUST BECAUSE WE HAVE TO WAIT! WHO'S WITH ME?" Benson's words were sharper than a shard of steel to the crowds, first there was silence...

"RIOT!" Everyone except Mordecai, Rigby and the gang shouted at the top of their lungs. Everyone fought each other. They beat one another with chairs, umbrellas, you name it. Whatever they could get their hands on. Benson then joined up with the others as they fought their way in.

"Wow, Benson. I never knew you could start a riot like that!" Rigby shouted, dodging whatever came in his direction.

"I'll explain about that later! We need to get inside first!" Benson shouted back. They eventually got inside the stadium, only to be greeted by a bear in a black suit.

"Jerry? Is that you?" Skips said.

"Skips! Man I haven't seen you in forever. How's it going?" The bear known as Jerry asked.

"I've been good. But we need to get someone who's competing in this."

"No problem dude. After all, I owe you a solid from back in college." Jerry assured. The bear stepped aside, and the rest of the gang ran straight for Leon. After at least 12 minutes, they reached an end with 4 dark corridors.

"Alright, we'll have to be split into teams of two. Mordecai and Rigby, you take the first corridor. Skips and Serene, second one. Pops your with me, and Muscleman, you and HighFiveGhost take the final one. If one of you found Leon, radio the others and we'll meet up with you there. Got it?" Benson ordered.

"Yes sir." Everyone agreed, saluting to the gumball machine. Benson grinned at this, and gave each team a walkie talkie. Almost everyone walked into their corridors, but Mordecai wanted to talk to Serene.

"Hey, Serene?" Mordecai began. "I know you want to find your friend and all...and I don't want to stall you, but, we may not be sure if this is the right Leon your looking for..."

"...I know what I'm doing, Mordecai. And I thank you for saying that. To be honest, I'm afraid this is the guy we aren't looking for. Anyways, I better catch up with Skips. Catch you later." Serene laughed, and hugged Mordecai before running up to where the yeti was leading.

"Yo! Mordecai!" Rigby yelled in the corridor he scurried into. "Dude, bring the flashlight over here, it's too dark!"

"Yeah, sorry dude!" Mordecai yelled back as he caught up with his raccoon friend. The blue jay turned on the flashlight, and led his friend to wherever the corridor had hidden. Within at least 20 seconds, the duo we're growing tired of walking.

"Ugh! Dude, lets just go back home and forget this thing." Rigby complained.

"Mordecai, Rigby, you there?" Benson's voice came from the walkie talkie.

"Uh, yeah Benson. What's up?" Mordecai answered.

"I had a disturbing feeling, and if you go back home and leave us, YOUR FIRED!" Benson ordered. This now meant the search and rescue was now _mandatory_. Meaning, they were forced to find Leon and radio the others so they could escape.

"Well, thanks a lot Rigby...Now we _have_ to find Leon." Mordecai groaned. As they walked closer to the end of the corridor, Mordecai heard a small laughter. Maybe two to three people? This laughter was familiar, and like a trance. Mordecai walked faster and faster, causing Rigby to be alarmed.

"Dude? Hey, dude. Dude, wake up. Dude? Dude, slow down! MORDECAI WAKE UP!" Rigby screamed, trying to slow down his avian friend with no success. The two came to a stop at a door, a few torches were lit near the door, so you could at least see a little. Mordecai slowly took hold of the doorknob and...

"Oh..my..." Mordecai stammered.

"You _have_ to be kidding me..." Rigby murmured.

* * *

**(Sorry guys, ran out of ideas on what they saw. Also, sorry for not updating very much in the month. I'm moving to Georgia for the summer to a sports camp. I also have basketball this week so it will take me a while. See you later!)**


	9. Mysterious doorways

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating lately, I was in the middle of a family problem that took a long while to settle over and my grandfather's mom died sometime last month. So we've been cheering him up, and I lost track. Since that's all over, I can finally write again!**

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Skips, I can't see anything." The black and white avian spoke. The yeti agreed, and turned on the flashlight in his hand. The two followed the path they had been given, and came across two pathways.

"Which one should we take?" Serene asked. Skips thought for twelve seconds before he finally spoke.

"We'll both choose one path. I'll take the left, you take the right," Skips said, as he picked up a light torch between the pathways, and gave the flashlight to Serene. The two wished each other good luck, and went their separate ways.

_Now, to Muscleman and HFG..._

_ "_Ugh! We cant find anything in this stupid hallway. I cant believe Benson made this mandatory thanks to those two clowns." High-5's spoke angrily.

"Heh, you know who else cant believe Benson made this mandatory thanks to those two clowns?" Muscleman asked, prepared to set up one of his "jokes".

"Hold that thought Muscleman." HFG cautiously whispered. He heard some kind of small, insane laughter, and so did his friend. The two stepped closer to find a door. "So...Who's gonna open it?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Muscleman suggested.

* * *

_Onto Pops and Benson..._

"Ugh, If those two idiots left to slack off, their fired!" Benson growled.

"Now, now Benson. I'm more than sure Mordecai and Rigby didn't leave in order to save the little maiden's friend." Pops assured. They then heard a small piercing sound, which frightened them. Benson knew they had to find out where it was coming from, so he led the way further into the pathway. He looked at a wooden door in front of him, that was well crafted by hand. Benson took a deep breath, opened the door, and...

_All together!_

"What are you doing here?" Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Muscleman, HighFiveGhost, Benson, and Pops asked, as if in unison. They noticed the doors immediately closing themselves, and disappearing, and realized they were back at the park.

"Oh, no. Justin must've tampered with these doors and Serene's all by herself." Skips spoke. Everyone agreed with his theory, but what happened to Serene?

* * *

**Well, I'm going to cut short on that for now. I will start the next update as soon as I can once I finish the next chapter for New Recruits. School is taking a toll on me, seeing as how I'm having problems setting up.**


End file.
